


Scénario Utapri

by AngelChan69



Category: Utapri x reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Omg ils ont des enfants Oo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:09:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelChan69/pseuds/AngelChan69
Summary: Des "si vous....." avec nos idoles de Quartet night!





	Scénario Utapri

**Leur déclaration**

 

 **Reiji:** Je t'aime plus que tout au monde (Surnom) -chan! Sors avec moi ^^ <3

 **Ranmaru:**  je ...... Voilà! Je t'aime! Tch!

 **Camus:** Tu es plus belle que la reine de soie. Voudrais tu être ma reine?

 **Ai:** Ce que je ressens, c'est ce .... l'amour? Je t'aime. 

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà!^^ premier chapitre de ma première fanfic^^  
> Dites moi si elle vous plaît^^  
> Bye~ <3


End file.
